dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball and the 12 Universes
Dragon Ball characters as teachers Goku: Teaches martial arts and provides free lunches for his students every day. Vegeta: Etiquette for addressing royalty. Gohan: Math, martial arts, and Saiyan culture. Wrote a book in a later age. Trunks: Teaches sword fighting, justice studies and the pros and cons of time travel. Tien: Teaches the New Crane School with their martial arts styles Krillin: Teaches the New Turtle School with their martial arts styles Frieza: Monarchy and world conquering studies. Hit: History of assassins and time breakers Ginyu Force: Dance classes and learning poses. Also offers gymnastics and yoga. Piccolo: Spiritual studies, meditation, and perseverance. Bulma: Engineering, science, and the autonomy of capsules Chi-Chi: Home Economics, team teaches with Videl Master Roshi: Pornography studies, Kamehameha technique and his own version of anatomy Broly: Fighting techniques, the geography and life on Vampa…KILL KAKAROT!...that was his other older self, we’re not doing that… Caulifla and Kale: Fusion techniques and women in Saiyan history Cabba: Universe 6 history and the dynamics of a student/teacher relationship Cell: How to absorb others and become the perfect being. Also offers a course on bug and reptile studies. Majin Buu team teaches with Hercule: Wrestling techniques, how to become a champion, and how to enjoy the most candy. Bring pets and chocolate for extra credit. Android 21: Counseling and addiction course Beerus and Whis: A divine cooking course, learn how to make your favorite dishes from around the world. All students are required to bring pudding and meals to professor Beerus, unless they want the Earth to be destroyed. Jaco: Police duties and the history of the Galactic Patrol Zamasu and Goku Black: religious studies and the ugliness of humanity Jiren and Toppo: Fighting for justice across the realms. Strength is absolute. Baby: Tuffle technology and the science of possession Turles and Bojack: How to be space pirates and colonize other worlds. Learn about the fruits from the Tree of Might and learn how to grow your own. Zeno Destruction Group: Team teaching, featuring Hearts as the head teacher. Teaches the tyranny of oppressive forces (Zeno) and how to make the world fit your own standards. Fu: Traveling to the past and future to gather energy. How to bring warriors together to fit your purposes. Have warriors fight each other and learn about science at the same time. Dabura: Demonology studies and the world of the Demons. Extra article: “My surprisingly good life in heaven” Pilaf: Rule the universe, gain wealth, and order your lackeys around! All the steps you need to make the universe yours! Kami and Dende: Namekian studies and the perils of releasing your evil self King Piccolo: Rule setting, releasing criminals and living the good life. Learn about Namekian reproduction and how handy minions can be. Raditz: Saiyan history and world colonization. Yamcha: Desert living, thievery, and baseball studies. Win a baseball game for extra credit. Learn the Wolf Fang Fist and how to survive when fighting Saibamen. Korin: Grow your own Senzu beans Shenron and Porunga: History of the Dragon Balls and why one should always be careful what they wish for Android 17: Environmental studies and how to be a park ranger Android 18: Android physiology and how to raise a strong child U1 1st U12 2nd U5 3rd U8 4th U11 5th U2 6th U3 7th U10 8th U4 9th U7 10th U6 11th U9 12th NEW! Travel abroad to other universes and learn their values. Universe 1: “We are one.” With the symbol of the wise owl, this universe has the highest mortal level (harmony) of all the universes. Meet Iwan, the god of Destruction, Awamo the Angel and Anat, the Supreme Kai. Our universe has a vast collection of books and tablets filled with knowledge from ancient to modern times. Learn the secrets of true harmony and the ways to hinder violence and bias. Our Universe is closest to the divine, so you may get a chance to interact with the Grand Priest and even Zeno-sama. Our Supreme Kai/Core Persons are the most organized in all the universes. Universe 2: “Love is always in the air!” The symbol of this universe is the eye of Horus, representing our love for Egyptian mythology as well as harmony. Meet the beautiful Goddess of Destruction Jerez and her angel attendant Sour and the Supreme Kai, Pell. Learn about our lovely warriors of our universe, featuring our trio of magical girls and guys. Ribranne explains the art of her transformations and her fellow warriors have graciously agreed to perform dances for tours! If you ever want to find true love, need relationship advice, or are plain lonely, our people will give you all the support you need. (Also, don’t miss our Valentine’s Day extravaganza and Sailor Moon movie night.) Universe 3: “Fix it if it’s broken; if not, improve it!” Welcome to the most technologically advanced universe in the galaxy. Mule, the God of Destruction explains the workings of his robotic suit. Camparri is the angel and the Supreme Kai is Ka. Meet Castopersa, a member of our police force and a participant in the Tournament of Power. We make all sorts of efficient gadgets that would leave the technology-oriented Tuffles speechless! Feel free to sign up for our science studies program…engineers are always in high demand. Universe 4: “Conspiracies and secrets galore…hide them no more…in Universe 4!” Our people will do anything to emerge victorious, consequences need not apply. Quitela is our God of Destruction, Cognac our Angel, and Kuru our Supreme Kai. Join us for an exclusive interview with our warriors, including the seductive Caway, Damon, our shrinking member, Gamisaras who can turn invisible, and many more. Have something to sell on the Black Market? Are you secretly plotting to influence the world? We got you covered, 100% guaranteed. Just come on over to our Universe and see the amazing things we have to offer! Universe 5: “Balance is key.” Our Universe represents Ying and Yang at its finest. As a Universe with one of the highest mortal levels, we are committed to being the best we can be. Arak is our God of Destruction, interests include peaceful meditation. Cukatail is our Angel and Ogma is our Supreme Kai. Universe 6: “Giving up is never an option.” Champa is our God of Destruction, Vados is our Angel, and Fuwa is our Supreme Kai. In our Universe, you’ll get to experience an alternate world where the Saiyans become protectors and Planet Salada still survives. You may get a chance to encounter His Majesty King Salada (who was better than King Vegeta ever was). Meet our Saiyan fighters Cabba, Caulifla and Kale as they share their stories from Salada. Hit is our legendary time breaker and assassin. Frost can be a cheater, but he’s still a great fighter. We also have robot fighters, but be sure to be nice. Update: Our Earth has been restored thanks to the God of Universe 7. Now let’s hope that the mortals there don’t get into fights again. Universe 7: “This land was made for you and me.” Beerus is our God of Destruction, Whis is our Angel and Shin is our Supreme Kai. Here is where the events of Dragon Ball Z and Super took place. Also, we are the Universe that won the Tournament of Power due to our teamwork and determination. Meet Goku, Vegeta, Androids 17 and 18, Krillin, Gohan, Piccolo, and many other great individuals. (But don’t meet Frieza, he’s evil). Universe 8: “Dignity in Diligence.” Work hard, play hard. No other Universe puts in more effort than ours! Liqueur is our fox God of Destruction, Korn is our Angel and Iru, our Supreme Kai. Universe 9: “Our bark is worse than our bite!” Our Universe may be barren, but that doesn’t stop us from surviving! Sidra is our God of Destruction, Mojito is our Angel and Ro is our Supreme Kai. Bergamo, Basil, and Lavender are three warrior wolves and our finest fighters. Weakness is not tolerated here, so survival of the fittest does apply. Here we forge brotherly bonds to help us survive the harsh and violent climate we live in. Universe 10: “Muscle is Might!” Come visit our marvelous Universe and meet the strongest fighters in all the realms. Rumush is our pink elephant God of Destruction, Kusu is our Angel and Gowasu is our Supreme Kai. (Be sure to bring him tea if you see him. And don’t mention the traitor Zamasu). If you think you have what it takes, join our boot camp and see what our fighters face each day. Universe 11: “Strength is absolute, but Justice is for all.” Justice is more than just a concept. Here in Universe 11, we believe that everyone deserves equal treatment…and the proper punishment when necessary. Vermond is our clown God of Destruction (who has his own group of harem woman), Marcarita is our Angel, and Cae is our Supreme Kai. Come join us for an exclusive interview with the Pride Troopers and the strongest mortal in the world: Jiren! Universe 12: “Be the Ultimate Being.” Meet Giin, our aquatic God of Destruction, but be sure to treat him with respect. Martinu is our Angel and Ag is our Supreme Kai. Learn about a mortal who used a time machine from one of our civilizations. Our Universe has the second highest mortal rating…and you won’t be disappointed. Travel and stay in our futuristic Atlantis city, visit our oceans and learn aquatic techniques to cleanse your mind, body, and soul. If Giin decides to be ruthless and conquer other worlds, don’t take it personally. Category:Tournament of Power Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Universes Category:Gods of Destruction Category:Angel Attendants Category:KathyPrior42 Category:Fan Fiction